


Common Courtesy

by orphan_account



Series: Rare Pair Files [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, just porn, twister smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were drunk and they were playing Twister, so it’s all America’s fault. That was how Romano justified the entire ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Courtesy

_They were drunk and they were playing Twister, so it’s all America’s fault._ That was how Romano justified the entire ordeal.

America had a large hotel room. Romano has no idea how he managed that because the rest of them had pretty average rooms. But somehow America’s room was ginormous and he decided to have a party there. Romano swore he only went for the drinks.

And somehow the Younger Kraut Breath looked a bit more appealing than usual, or Romano just wanted him to suffer. He thinks it’s the latter, just for the sake of his pride.

So when they were drunk and playing Twister, Germany and Romano were the last ones on the mat, with America holding the spinner and the rest of the G8 talking (read: yelling) somewhere else.

“Rrrright foot red!” America yelled.

Romano had a brilliant idea but it required somewhat of a sacrifice, so he swallowed his pride and slid his foot under Germany’s stomach, before bending it _just so_ that it brushed against the little wurst’s crotch.

Germany sucked in a sharp breath before looking at Romano (who was completely, absolutely, innocent as fresh white snow). Romano simply raised his eyebrows and smirked like a badass because he totally did not blush like a tomato when the sexy potato looked at him. Uh- he meant the ugly potato, yeah, that’s what he meant.

Before they knew it, Romano had turned the drunken Twister game into something of a _“Let’s make the potato as hard as possible so that Romano wins”_ game. So every time America called out, Romano would find a way to discreetly brush against Germany’s crotch, and he nearly cackled with how red Germany was getting.

“Left hand green!” America announced.

Romano slid a hand under Germany, before turning his face up so that the kraut’s lips were hovering just above Romano’s. Romano totally did not want to kiss the potato bastard, ha, why would he? It’s not like his lips were all pink and plump and nice and …. argh, fuck, maybe he did want to kiss the German, just a teensy tiny bit. So Romano glanced around the room before discreetly shoving a knee in between the German’s legs.

Germany very nearly collapsed onto the mat, but maneuvered himself so it looked a bit like Romano tripped him but whatever, the Italian man had obviously won the game anyways.

Romano whooped in victory, dancing around the party, before looking at the flustered German who was embarrassedly trying to cover up his hard-on. Romano picked up some kind of alcohol and snickered into the lip of his glass as Germany shot a glare at him. He pretended to whistle and look away innocently before he downed the glass, a pleasantly dizzy feeling overcoming him as he stumbled into a table, once, twice, before: oh look, there’s the wall, hey wall, how are you doing wall?

Yep. He was absolutely wasted.

Romano felt a hand grab his wrist and turn him around.

“H-hey, Germy,” Romano hiccuped before giggling. He proceeded to shake his head before muttering, “Wow, I’m drunk.”

“Yeah, I can see that much,” Germany mumbled, “but I’m also pretty fucking drunk right now and I need to finish something.”

“Then go away and finish it, you bastard!”

“That’s the problem. You see, it has to do with you,” Germany told Romano.

“Edeh- with me?” Romano tilted his head.

Germany nodded. “You started something and didn’t finish and now I have a raging boner and we’re going to my room.”

“Hold on- what the fuck?!” Germany threw Romano over his shoulder and walked out of the party down the hall before setting Romano down in front of his room.

Germany took out his card and slid in the slot, or at least tried to. Romano scoffed and plucked the card from his fingers before sliding it in and opening the door proudly. The room was just like the average hotel room, double beds and fancy painting.

“So, what do you want?” Romano asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“You made me hard. Fix it.” Germany pointed at himself. Romano turned pale.

“ _Che cazzo?!_ ” He shouldn’t have opened that goddamned door.

“Fix it, Romano,” Germany took a step towards Romano, his eyes dark with arousal. “Or are you unable to?”

“I can do it, you bastard!” Romano glared, coloring. He pushed Germany by his shoulders. The kraut’s blue eyes were wide, his mouth open just a fraction before he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

Romano’s eyes followed the movement. He took his time to admire the German’s angular jaw before stepping forward and looking into his eyes.

“So what do you want me to do?” Romano questioned.

“Kiss me,” Germany said, his voice hoarse. Romano tilted his head, not moving. Germany sighed, his tongue flicking out to trace his lips. “ _Please_.”

Romano complied, placing his hands on Germany’s chest and (un)willingly slanting his lips over Germany’s. The taller man sighed through his mouth before sliding his large hands into Romano hair and tugging lightly. A burst of pleasure coursed through Romano’s veins and he fisted Germany’s jacket and pressed closer to him.

Germany broke the kiss, head cocked curiously. “You …?” He tugged Romano’s hair again. Romano’s head fell back with a soft gasp, lips parted, a familiar stirring sensation low in his stomach.

Germany allowed a small smirk to flit across his lips and Romano shivered, because damn, that was pretty sexy. He fisted Germany’s collar and brought their lips together feverishly. Germany tugged again, and Romano’s mouth opened slightly. Germany took the chance and slipped his tongue into the Italian’s mouth, drawing his tongue against the back of the shorter man’s teeth.

Romano’s eyes widened, because the bastard wasn’t half bad at kissing. Actually, that was a lie, he was very talented. Germany shrugged off his jacket, and Romano unhooked the buttons on the taller man’s pressed shirt before pulling it off. Germany tugged at the bottom of Romano’s dress shirt and Romano scoffed into the other man’s mouth before taking it off.

Germany pulled back, his lips dark and swollen. Romano allowed a small tilt of his lips before he dropped to his knees in a move that would make a porn star jealous.

Germany didn’t hesitate to show his appreciation by letting out a deep, rumbling growl and grasping the edge of the doorframe. Romano worked the button open and slid down the pants. He looked up through his lashes at the German, watching how his eyes grew darker. Germany hooked a finger into his boxers and tugged down.

Romano’s mouth fell open in an almost delirious moan, his head swimming, because dio, Germany was gorgeous. He was thick and long with a chubby cockhead, flushed red, pearly white beading at the top. Romano curled his hand around the base of Germany’s cock and the man hissed. The Italian ran his tongue down the vein before pulling back and sealing his lips around the head. He licked down the length, reveling in the whispered swears falling from the German’s mouth. Romano was confident. He knew he was downright _sinful_ with his mouth, so he wasted no time in swallowing Germany’s cock. The taller man’s hands tightened in his hair, sending sparks of pleasure down Romano’s spine.

Romano licked and sucked and moaned and mewled and growled around Germany’s cock, each sound sending vibrations throughout the larger man’s body. Germany’s response would always be to buck his hips and tug on Romano’s hair. Romano lapped at Germany’s balls before running his tongue up the underside of his cock and engulfing it again. He basked in the dirty feeling of the head hitting the back of his throat.

Germany’s hands found the one strand of hair that turned Romano on to no extent, twirling it around his index finger. Romano’s hips bucked involuntarily as he whined around Germany’s cock, long and loud. Germany’s mouth fell open, his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. His entire body shuddered before he spilled into Romano’s mouth.

Romano swallowed before pulling off and making a show of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stumbled to his feet and turned around to walk to the door, shaking his head in an almost dog-like manner, as if to clear his mind. He only succeeded in nearly running into the wall before a hand closed around his wrist.

“Where are you going?” Germany asked, his voice uncharacteristically small, as he stepped out of his pants and shoes.

“I don’t know.” Romano tried to shake his hand from Germany’s grip, but the German yanked on his hand and Romano found himself pressed to the edge of the hotel bed.

“Stay. I’ll make you feel good,” Germany breathed, before he surged forward and captured Romano’s mouth in a kiss. Romano leaned up, threading his hands through Germany’s hair and breaking up the gelled strands so that they hung haphazardly. He pulled back and surveyed his work: loose blond locks falling into darkened blue eyes, with swollen lips pulled into a small smirk. Romano suddenly grabbed Germany’s shoulders and switched their positions, with Germany sitting on the edge of the bed and Romano nearly in his lap.

Romano pressed a kiss to his angled jaw before trailing lower. Germany’s hands unzipped his jeans, pulling them down and Romano kicked them off along with his shoes. The blue-eyed man’s large hands cupped the Italian’s ass to keep him up. Romano breathed harshly and buried his face into Germany’s neck, trying to regain his bearing, but Germany had started sucking on his neck.

The smaller man found himself shifted against the pillows, the German hovering above him, eyes burning with lust. Germany’s hands curled themselves around Romano’s wrists, pinning them down, leaving him to the German’s mercy.

The other man ducked his head and nipped lazily at Romano’s collarbone. Romano’s back arched lightly. Germany’s lips traveled lower, licking along his abdomen and down the trail of hair that disappeared into his boxers.

He looked up, blue connecting with amber, before Romano nodded lightly and Germany shifted both of Romano’s wrists into one of his hands. He pulled Romano’s erection free of his boxers and the Italian hissed.

Germany spit into his palm and curled his long fingers around Romano’s cock. Romano’s hips bucked into Germany’s hand with a drunken whine. The amber-eyed man clenched his fist into the sheet of the bed, his back arching into Germany’s warm touch.

The younger man pressed his body flush against Romano, sliding his knee between Romano’s legs in a mockery of the damned game of knots. Germany presented his other hand to Romano with an order of, “Suck.”

Romano complied, laving his tongue over the digits, teeth scraping lightly over the pads of the blonde’s fingers. Germany squeezed Romano’s shaft in response, and the Italian shuddered. Romano pulled off the wet fingers with a light pop.

Germany brought his fingers to the cleft of Romano’s ass, stroking the Italian’s entrance. He pushed one finger in and stopped when Romano hissed.

“Get going, bastard,” Romano scoffed, but his face was red. Germany slanted his lips over Romano’s and continued to push his finger in, before crooking it just right. Romano moaned wantonly, his eyes fluttering and head swimming. He wriggled and it hit the bundle of nerves again, causing his body to sing in pleasure. Romano shivered and tried to push back onto Germany’s fingers, but the larger man caught ahold of his hair with his other hand and tugged.

“Hmm, naughty naughty,” Germany whispered with a wicked grin. The Italian’s eyes fluttered with a soft mewl. Romano’s head fell back and his lips parted with a soft whimper as Germany slid in another finger and pressed them just short of his prostate.

“More, goddamnit, more,” Romano panted, as the German thrust his fingers into his tight asshole. Romano’s hips bucked upwards, trying to get friction, but to no avail. Germany tugged at Romano’s hair, snickering when the fiery man fell apart under his hands.

“You like that, don’t you,” Germany growled into Romano’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

Fuck it all, Romano decided. “Mhmm, ‘course I do,” he breathed, hips bucking.

Germany didn’t give him what he wanted. He wanted a hand on his cock, he needed the friction but Germany was an asshole (a rather sexy asshole) and didn’t give him what he needed.  
“Germany, please,” Romano begged, his thighs trembling.

Germany replied with, “Say my name, _Lovino_.” He pressed his fingers _hard_ against Romano’s prostate, and the Italian _screamed_.

“ _Ludwig_!” Pleasure coursed through Romano, zinging up his spine and spreading throughout his body, leaving him trembling.

“Good boy.” Germany wrapped his hand around Romano’s cock, squeezing and tugging and flicking his wrist over the head.

Romano’s arousal swirled up into a heady rush, the sensations of Germany’s thick fingers and calloused palms and sweaty heat becoming too much, warmth curling in his belly and exploding. Romano spilled over Germany’s hand with his head thrown back and spine arched.

Germany rolled off Romano and collapsed on the bed with a sigh, wiping his palm on the dirty sheets.

Romano curled over on his side, eyes fluttering before the full implications of what just happened hit him. He turned around with a strangled gasp, amber eyes meeting blue.

Germany’s eyes were wide and his face was frozen in shock as he shakily ran a hand over his lips.

“I just gave you a blowjob,” Romano stated, stunned.

“I gave you a hand job,” Germany sat up, equally stunned.

Romano shot up. “I let you put your fucking filthy hands on my _dick_!”

“Lovino …”

“Bastard …”

The windows rattled.

For the next few painful minutes, the poor hotel manager had to deal with countless irritable phone calls from the fifth floor lecturing him about how people screaming at 2 AM was just not _common courtesy._

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I just do … I’m so sorry. I was craving some Germano smut, and here you go. More rare pairings!
> 
> Comment, please!
> 
> (also did anybody catch that ironic pun thing in there?
> 
> drunken whine ehehe)


End file.
